Until Eternity
by Call-Me-Ryuzaki
Summary: A two shot story of Kagome and Itachi.
1. I Loved You Once

_I loved you once..._

His piercing red eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones. Despite the sharp weapon a millimeter from her neck, she didn't feel fear. He had it. She could sense it reaching out for her. The rain poured all around the pair. Neither one moving. Kagome lay on the ground, propped onto her elbows, he stood above her, so close, his weapon aimed at her throat. If she moved, he'd surely kill her.

After what seemed like forever, he slowly moved away from her. Kagome stood onto her feet, ignoring the fact that she was covered in mud. He turned to leave. "You have something of mine." she said. He stopped and reached into the inside pocket of his cloak. In his hand was a small pink jewel.

"How did you know I had this?" he asked, his gaze narrowing slightly at her.

"I am its guardian." she told him. "It's my duty to protect it even if it costs my life." He processed this for a moment before tossing it to her. Truth be told, he didn't like the way that thing made him feel. He was more than happy to return it to the woman. Hell, he was happy it was no longer in his possession.

That was Kagome's first encounter with Itachi Uchiha.

The second time she met him was a few weeks later while she had been running from a bunch of bandits. She came to the edge of a cliff and quickly turned around only to see the group blocking her exit. Kagome gripped the jewel tightly in her hand as she took a step back. The men before he slowly advanced towards her, taking their sweet time.

She looked down at the river below her. If she jumped, surely she would die. It was in that moment when she felt a somewhat familiar presence nearby. She didn't have time to investigate further for a small chunk of the cliff gave in and she plummeted towards the raging water below. She gasp as she felt arms wrap around her and safely land on the other side.

When she looked up, she was mildly surprised to see the same man who had nearly killed her a few weeks prior. He set her on her feet. "Thank you." she breathed. Her heart pounded in her chest. He nodded and walked forward into the forest. He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Are you coming?"

She smiled and nodded and ran to catch up with him.

He felt at peace when he was around her. As they walked, she spilled her story. She had gotten lost, so to speak, and lost the jewel he had picked up. Her 'boyfriend' had tried to kill her for it so she ran from him and ended up here.

In return, he told her his own story. Of how he murdered his clan to save the village and his brother. She even shed a few tears and tried to reassure him that he wasn't a horrible person for doing those things.

They ended up travelling together for a very long time.

They both decided it would be best if she not get involved with the Akatsuki. Instead she followed him around on his missions. Somehow she managed to befriend Kisame. As time went on, Kagome found herself falling in love with Itachi Uchiha. He was kind and considerate when it was just the three of them. She could sense that he was suffering, his disease had steadily been growing worse.

"Itachi…" She looked up at him one day. "Let me heal you."

He knew what she was referring to and shook his head. "No. If I wished my disease to be treated, I would have done so long ago."

She had tried time and time again, but his answer was the same as each time. She cried for him. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted to stay by his side until they grew old.

When she discovered his plan on having his brother kill him, she begged him not to go, but he wouldn't listen to her. She silently walked with him, head down, as the two of them headed for the Uchiha hideout. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

He stopped and turned towards her. "Kagome." he lifted her chin up so he could look into her teary chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't go…" She whispered.

"I have to." he said. "Please understand."

A few hours later, Kagome was standing off to the side, watching Sasuke and Itachi fight each other to the death. She knew how this would end. Itachi was fighting him blind after all and Sasuke was quite powerful himself. He had briefly glanced at Kagome before turning his attention back to his elder brother and then their fight began.

When they moved to the top of the building Kagome quickly found herself scrambling to get up there as well. She gasped when she saw Sasuke heading straight for Itachi with his sword drawn. Her legs moved on her own. She felt the sword pierce through her chest. Her hand rested on the blade as Sasuke looked down at the woman with shock. She smiled at him. He released the sword and stumbled away from her.

Kagome dropped to the ground. Itachi's face came into her line of sight.

"Why would you do something so reckless!?" he scolded her.

Kagome reached up and laid her hand on his cheek. His hand lay over her own. "Because… I love you." she whispered. Blood poured from her wound and a small trail of blood seeped from her mouth.

"Sasuke." She turned her gaze to the shell shocked boy. "I need a favor." she pulled the jewel out from her pocket. "When I die burn this with my body. Please. If you do this, I'll forgive you." The boy swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He didn't know why he agreed to do as she said. She was with his brother! She was the enemy. Yet she had done nothing to him. She was innocent and shouldn't have been here in the first place.

After Kagome took her last breath, Itachi set her body off to the side and their fight continued. Sasuke came out of the fight victorious.

Itachi smiled at his little brother as he lifted his index and middle finger and planted it on his forehead, just like he had done so many years ago. "Sorry Sasuke, there won't be a next time." and he fell to the ground, joining his beloved in death.


	2. I Loved You Twice

She opened her eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling above her. It was that same dream. When she closed her eyes she saw him. And when she woke up she could remember every detail about the man that haunted her dreams at night. His long black hair, those beautiful onyx eyes.

She sighed as she rolled out of bed to get ready for school. Like a guy like that could ever exist.

 **~Timeskip~**

The shock was present on her face as the new transfer student stood before the class. His eyes scanned the room and when they landed on her, they widened just a bit. His gaze lingered on her for a moment before he looked away.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I look forward to the rest of the school year." his smile was to die for. That same smile she saw at night.

Her dreams didn't stop. In fact, it seemed like everytime she closed her eyes she saw the two of them walking together. She felt like she could feel his hand wrapping around hers. It felt real when his lips met her in a passionate kiss.

Her first interaction with Itachi was in the library when she struggled to reach a book that happened to be on the top shelf. She stood on her tippy toes and stretched as far as she could. Her fingers brushed against it, but she never could get a grip on it. Just as she was about to give up someone plucked it from the shelf.

She turned around to thank them but froze when she saw that it was him.

"Reincarnation?" his eyebrow shot up as he looked at the cover of the book.

Kagome blushed. "I-I, uh, I've been... researching the subject for a little while now." she explained to him as he handed her the book. His fingers brushed against her own and she visibly shivered.

"Itachi Uchiha." he said.

"Kagome Higurashi. Thanks for the help, but I have some studying to do." she flashed him a smile and quickly left the library.

Kagome had began to think that her dreams were not dreams at all. Perhaps they were memories from her past life or lives?

After the incident in the library, she and Itachi often saw each other in the hallways. At first it was a small smile which turned into a wave. Later they began speaking, but only to exchange hellos and goodbyes. Those greetings turned into small conversations which led to lengthy conversations. Itachi would often break off from his group to chat with her. They began eating lunch with one another and sitting beside each other in the classroom.

As the days went on, the two of them became closer. And as they became closer, Kagome began to accept the fact that she was dreaming about bits and pieces her past _. Their past_. And this time around, she wouldn't let anything happen to either of them.

Kagome paced back and forth as she waited for Itachi to pick her up. Final exams were approaching and they decided to go to a library and study together. "Why am I so nervous? I've faced demons in the past before! This is nothing! Just a... study... date... of sorts." She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to calm her racing heart.

A knock at her door caused her jump. She took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal Itachi Uchiha. He gave her his breathtaking smile as he offered an arm. She laughed and took it and they began their walk to the library.

Together they tutored one another on certain subjects they were struggling with. Before long, it began to grow dark.

"We should probably leave." Kagome began gathering her things.

"Kagome."

She looked up at him, a little startled at how close he was. She noted how nice he smelled. "Okay a little creepy, Kagome."

"Can I ask you something?" he looked away from her, his cheeks turning pink. She noticed how nervous he was and a blush of her own rose to her cheeks.

"S-sure."

"I-I, uh, was wondering..." he closed shut his eyes tightly, "WouldYouGoToPromWithMe?"

Kagome stood in silence, letting the question sink in before she actually realized what he had asked her.

"Y-yeah." she stuttered.

Itachi opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Really? Great!"

 **~Timeskip~**

Kagome had never felt so nervous before in her entire life and probably her past lives. She wore a long elegant silver dress. Her hair had been curled and she had applied a small amount of makeup on her face.

The silver reminded her of the demon brothers she met long long ago. She smiled as a warm feeling flooded her chest. She may not remember much, but she knew that she was best friends with one of the brothers.

A knock at the door shook her from thoughts. She took a deep breath and opened the door. There before her stood Itachi Uchiha messing with his tie. He stopped and stared at her words unable to form. She smiled and stepped forward to fix his messy tie.

"Were you not taught how to properly tie a tie?" she asked.

"Unfortunately not." he said. "You look beautiful tonight."

"You don't look too bad yourself." he offered her his arm and slipped her arm into his. The two of them got into the car and headed for the school.

As usual, as soon as Itachi stepped foot onto school grounds he was swarmed by girls. He sighed and helped Kagome out of the car. The commotion died down almost instantly and Kagome suddenly felt embarrassed. She stepped closer to Itachi as he guided her through the hushed crowd.

Inside the school gym, everyone was dancing and goofing around. The gym had been beautifully decorated. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Kagome grabbed Itachi by the wrist and dragged him onto the dancefloor.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, it's time to slow down." the DJ played a slower song. Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid played throughout the gym.

Itachi turned to Kagome and bowed as he held out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

Kagome let out a small laugh. "You may." she took his hand. He set his hands around her waist, almost nervously, and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling the two of them closer. A memory of her and Itachi dancing under the moonlight atop a lake late night danced across her eyes.

"You've always been a handsome man Itachi and a perfect gentleman. Even now." Kagome muttered into his dress shirt.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

Kagome smiled as shee interwined her fingers with his. She stared at there hands for a moment before she answered him. "For a long time now, probably a few years, I've been having these... dreams. Every night. It was always the same two people falling in love only to be taken away from each other. I've come to realize, just recently, that those were not dreams, but they were memories, of my past life. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. You were there too."

"Me?"

She nodded. "Yes. I dreamed of our memories together in the past. Only bits and pieces though. I didn't realize what it was I've been feeling lately, but not I understand. I am in love with you Itachi. I have always been in love with you. In the past, right now, and forever. Until Eternity."

A smile stretched onto his face. "I, too, have had a sense of deja vu a lot. And I happen to be in love with you as well." Swooping down, he planted his lips on hers, rendering her unable to speak. Kagome smiled into the kiss as the memories of their past lives came flooding back.

 _"Finally,"_ she thought _, "We can have a perfect ending."_

 _I love you once, I loved you twice._  
 _I loved you in my previous lives._  
 _I know your voice I know your eyes_  
 _You haunt me through my dreams at night,_  
 _Oh, my love, we'll meet again_  
 _We always do in the end_  
 _Our two souls destined to be_  
 _You and I Until Eternity._

 _We Live on and on and on,_  
 _Death is weak and we are strong._  
 _On and On and on,_  
 _Time is weak and we are strong_

 _And I see you and you see me_  
 _Your eyes are like raging sea_  
 _I know it's you, I know it's true_  
 _I gazed into them once in a dream_  
 _Oh my love, come take my hand_  
 _Like you did in my dreamland_  
 _You feel the immortality_  
 _It's you and I Until Eternity_

 _We live on and on and on,_  
 _Death is weak and we are strong_  
 _On and on and on,_  
 _Time is weak and we are strong_

 _I love you once, I loved you twice_  
 _I loved you in my previous lives_  
 _And when I die,_  
 _Just keep in mind_  
 _I'll love you in another life_  
 _Love you in another life._

 _We live on and on and on,_  
 _Death is weak and we are strong_  
 _On and on and on,_  
 _Time is weak and we are strong_  
 _(We are strong)_

 _On and on and on,_  
 _We are strong_  
 _(We are strong)_

 _One and on and on,_  
 _Death is weak and we are strong_  
 _(We are strong)_

 _On and on and on,_  
 _Time is weak and we are strong_  
 _(We are strong)_

 **~End~**

 **Until Eternity by Blackbriar**


End file.
